The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for and method of measuring multiple physical properties associated with the nondestructive assay of nuclear materials. Specifically, the present invention is directed to an apparatus for and method of simultaneously detecting neutrons and ionizing electromagnetic radiation with a single sensing head.
The nondestructive assay of nuclear materials involves the measurement of multiple physical properties of specimens. The ability to take such measurements is particularly important with respect to health physics departments, nuclear materials safeguards and nuclear nonproliferation arenas.
Radioactive materials produce a characteristic gamma ray spectrum from whose analysis the distribution of isotopes may be determined. Gamma ray spectra are typically obtained with high purity germanium detectors or with inorganic scintillator crystals such as sodium iodide. In the cases of isotopes that decay via spontaneous fission, measurement of the neutron production is also performed.
The present art provides neutron detecting devices and/or gamma ray spectrometers in two separate instruments. The subject invention provides neutron and gamma ray sensitivity in a single detector thereby reducing the number of instruments required for nondestructive assay.
Clearly there is room for improvement in the art.